Doctor Who: The Big Crossover Fic!
by superstar123
Summary: It's really good! It crossesover Doctor Who with many shows such as Torchwood, High School Musical, Hannah Montana, both Stargates, Gray's Anatomy and much more! Just to note now: nothing belongs to me. I don't own DW or anything else. I just wrote it. :
1. Meeting Gabriella

_You know the world can see us, in a way that's different than who we are_

As Gabriella and Troy stopped singing, Gabriella spotted a man in a brown suit and a long coat standing near one of the exits. "_Where have I seen him before" _she thought to herself. The audience exploded with applause. The Twinkle Town winter musical was finally over and the two stars had a big chemistry test to study for.

"See you tomorrow," Troy said when the curtains dropped as he ran off to talk to his basketball buddies.

"Bye Troy!" she called after him. Little did he know that he would definitely NOT see her tomorrow. As Gabriella wandered towards her dressing room she noticed that man again. "_Who is he?" _she asked herself. She got her stuff and took the staircase down into the hustle of the auditorium.

"Gabby, you were amazing!" said her mother, while pulling her into a hug. The mysterious man smiled and left the auditorium and walked towards the TARDIS which was parked right outside East High.

"Thanks Mom," she replied. "Can we go home now?"

"Of course sweetie." As they left the building and walked into the parking lot and towards their car, Gabriella heard a funny noise.

"What the hell was that?" she said. Suddenly the noise got loader.

"EXTERMINATE!" She turned around and saw a Dalek approaching her. Her mom screamed and ran into the school. Gabriella, having watched many sci-fi shows, knew what to do.

"Stop! I command you to! Who are you?" she said in a very confidant voice. She had no clue what she was going to do, but then again, she never did.

"I am a Dalek," it said. "And you are?"

Just then, the Doctor exited the TARDIS and said.

"Don't involve her in this, she doesn't know what sees talking about. She forgot to take her medication today," he said. "I told her 'if you don't do what the doctor said, you'll never get better.' but no, she doesn't listen!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, that's right, I'm crazy! Really crazy! Like I could have a crazy attack and kill you all..."

"No, no, don't threaten it. It doesn't like that." he said quietly to her.

"Oh."

"Now Dalek, I command you to leave. Now! I dunno why I'm saying that, it's never worked before." Then suddenly Jack jumped out of the TARDIS and shot the Dalek with that really big gun he used in Parting of the Ways (or was it Bad Wolf. Can't remember).

"It's about time, Jack! Did you lose that stop watch Ianto gave you?"

"Oh ha ha, really funny Doctor," Jack said sarcastically. "Oh, who's your new friend?" he said pointing to Gabriella who was peeking out from behind the Doctor.

"This is ummm...what's your name?"

"Gabriella. Gabriella Montez."

"Oh, then Jack, this is Gabriella."

"Hi, I'm Captain Jack Harkness," he said as he shook her hand.

"And I'm the Doctor. Nice to meet you, Gabriella."

"Nice to meet you too, Doctor, and Jack, but can you tell me what the hell that thing was? I mean it was more vicious than Sharpay when she found out Troy and I got a call back for the musical."

"Well, that thing was a Dalek. Very unfriendly race, never liked them much. Anyway, fancy a ride in the TARDIS?" said the Doctor. He usually didn't go around picking up high school girls, but she seemed different somehow.

"Sure..um..what's a TARDIS?" she asked. She normally didn't trust random men, but the Doctor seem so familiar as she thought before, that she kinda trusted him.

"This," he said while patting the box.

"Umm.. it's kinda small isn't it?"

"Trust me, it's bigger on the inside," said Jack with a laugh. He loved sexual innuendo (true dat).

The Doctor then opened the door and she stepped inside.

"Wow. It's-" ---Gabriella

"Huge." ---Jack

"I know. But-" ---Gabriella

"It looks so much smaller on the outside." ---The Doctor

"Yeah, it's so-" ---Gabriella

"Weird" ---Jack and The Doctor

"Yeah" --- Gabriella. "Hold on, wait a minute. How is it like this? This is not something you seen on Earth."

"That's because it's not from Earth," said the Doctor with a smile.

"I knew it! It's..it's...Time-lord...isn't it?" she said. Time-lord? What was that? Did she really just say that? Wow, she questions herself a lot.

"Yes, it is, how did you know that?" chimed in Jack.

"I have no idea, it just came to me," said Gabriella in a minor state of shock. No, her hair didn't turn gray or anything, "a minor state of shock" is just more interesting than saying surprised. You can't blame a girl for trying to be creative!

"Are you human?" said the Doctor. He had a feeling that she wasn't, but he wanted to check anyway.

"Yes, or at least I think so, why? Are you?"

"No. I'm the last of the Time-lords."

"A.K.A. 'the oncoming storm,'" said Jack. He loved that nickname. The Doctor didn't look to him as much of an oncoming storm.

"Ok, so you're telling me you're an alien and I'm in some sort of spaceship?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "_I am being Punk'd?"_ she thought to herself.

"Yes I am." said the Doctor proudly. He was proud to be the last of his kind, even if it was lonely. At least he had Jack and used to have Rose. Oh, how he loved Rose, but he knew there was no way to bring her back. He was hopeful that this new girl would come along, he kinda liked her (and no not in a sick way, for all you perverts out there! In a father/daughter kind of way. HINT: Important clue for later chapters)

"Wow, I've never met an alien before. Well, I guess I could come with you. I do have a huge test tomorrow, but I could miss it!" She really wanted to go with the Doctor and Jack, she really liked them.

"Did I mention the TARDIS is also a time-machine?" said the Doctor.

"No kidding? Woah, that's really cool. Hold on I'll go tell my mom I'm going."

"Won't she be mad?" asked Jack.

"No, she hates me. Most of the time she's drunk or high and doesn't care about me, so it will be ok with her."

"But she seemed so nice to you after the musical. Oh and by the way, you were brilliant in that!" said the Doctor. He had always liked musicals. In fact, every single incarnation of him did.

"Thanks. She was just putting on a show. She doesn't want other people to know about my abuse."

"Ok go tell your mom, we'll be here," said Jack. He could never understand why people could hurt their own creations like that.

"I will," said Gabriella, as she ran off to tell her mom the good news. As she got closer, she saw her mom in their car ready to drive away. Typical of her mother.

"Mom!" she yelled. "I'm going off with my new friends the Doctor and Jack! Dunno when I'll see you again but bye!"

"Bye and I hope you'll stay with them and never come back!" her mom said as she drove away. Gabriella ran back to the TARDIS and said,

"So, where should we go?"

"Hmmm, oh Doctor, we should take her to that planet with the really good chili! Do you like chili, Gabby? Can I call you that?" asked Jack. Meeting new people made him hyper.

"Yes, and yes."

"Good. Ok then Gabby and Jack. Off to Varox otherwise known as Chili World!"

The TARDIS started to disintegrate and Gabriella smiled, without a thought of Troy on her mind. Well, she was kinda thinking of Gray's Anatomy, because she was trying to remember if she Tivoed it. She did, thank god, because it was a new episode where Meredith thinks McDreamy is an alien. Good episode.

AN: McDreamy is not an alien, I repeat, McDreamy is NOT an alien. However, I am 70 sure George is. just kidding, lol.


	2. SG1

Note: I own nothing. Except the name Varox. This chapter's really short, sorry about that! --Superstar 

When arrived on Varox, the Doctor, Jack, and Gabriella stepped out of the TARDIS and walked to what seemed to be the town center. 

"Doctor, how long have you been traveling throughout the universe?" asked Gabriella. 

"Oh, for a long, long time. I don't think I'll ever stop, I mean there's nothing else for me to do," responded the Doctor. "That's who I am, a traveler. I don't know much else, every regeneration is different, I never stay being one person." 

"Ooo, Doc! There's that amazing chili place!" yelled Jack. They all entered the chili place and saw 5 people they did not expect to see. 

"SG-1? What are you doing here?" said the Doctor. 

"Doctor? Jack?" said Daniel. They all had a group hug and Gabriella stood to the side. She was used to being the new girl. 

"And who are you, young lady?" said Mitchell. 

"Gabriella. Montez. Gabriella Montez," she responded. 

"Oh, hello Gabriella. I'm Cam Mitchell, this is Daniel Jackson, Sam Carter, Vala, and Teal'c." 

"Hi everyone." 

"Hi Gabriella!" they all said, except for Teal'c who said "Hello Gabriella Montez." 

"Are you all aliens too?" she asked. 

"No, only Teal'c and Vala. The rest of us are from Earth," said Sam. 

"How did you get here? Do you guys have a TARDIS too?" 

"No, we used the Stargate," said Vala. 

"Stargate???" 

"It's a big round thing. Here we'll show you," said Mitchell. 

Then they all walked to the gate. 

Gabriella: "Wow! This is--" 

Teal'c: "Amazing." 

Gabriella: "Yeah. Does it--" 

Sam: "Travel to other planets? Yes it does." 

Gabriella: "Really? Wow. It's so--" 

All: "Cool?" 

Gabriella: "Yeah." 

"Do want to see something even cooler?" asked Vala. 

"Yeah, sure!" 

"Ok." Vala started to dial the gate. The wormhole connected and Gabriella touched the event horizon. 

"Woah!" Then suddenly, someone came thorough the gate. 

"Hello, Colonel," said Mitchell. 

Ooo who is it????? 

You'll find out in the next chapter. 

Sorry this one was so short, I was watching What Not to Wear. lol 

REVIEW PLEASE!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!!  

superstar 


	3. SGA well, sort of

** A/N: **I don't own anything. Nothing at all. If I did own Stargate and Doctor Who and High School Musical, woah, well, lets just say you wouldn't need to read my fanfics, my fanfics would be on tv! lol 

_ Last time on Doctor Who: The Big Crossover Fic! _

"Hello Colonel." 

Now: 

"Doctor, Jack, and Gabriella, meet Colonel John Sheppard," said Mitchell. "Sheppard, meet the Doctor, Jack Harkness, and Gabriella Montez." 

"Why aren't you in Atlantis? And where's your team?" asked Daniel. 

"Well, we all went to Earth to get a new ZPM and Ronan and Teyla wanted to see Earth, so McKay took them around," Sheppy said. 

"And you?" asked Teal'c. 

"I wanted to say hi to some of my friends. And apperantly, meet some new ones." 

"Hi," said Gabriella as she shook his hand. She thought he was cute. She was thinking _ Troy? Who's Troy? _

"Captain Jack Harkness, leader of Torchwood," said Jack as he waved at Sheppy. 

"Wait, Torchwood? You're the leader of Torchwood. As in the Torchwood in Cardiff? _ The _ Torchwood?" said Sam, very suprised. She had detected some anaomlies in Cardiff, so she had the people at Area 51 research it and they found the word "Torchwood". 

"Yes, the one and only Torchwood!" said Jack. 

"Wow! I've heard so much about it! Well, not that much, because it's supposed to be a secret organization, but still...wow!" then Sam hugged Jack. 

"I can tell you much, much more. We are above the police and the united nations, and--" 

"Ok Jack, you can show off later. We came to this planet to get some chili, and dammit I want my chili!" yelled Gabriella. 

"Gabby, is it your time of the month?" asked the Doctor. 

"Yes!" then she started to cry. 

"Do you want some Midol? I use it all the time and it helps," said Sam as she handed over the box of Midol. 

"Well, it doesn't help all the time. Hey Sam, remember that time on P6X-846 when you were having your period and you got so mad you--" 

"Daniel don't go there!" said Sam. "Unless you want to be subjected to 400 volts of electricity produced by my zat gun." 

"Shutting up." 

"Thanks," said Gabriella taking one of the pills. "Can we get some chili now?" 

"Chili sounds good to me," said Sheppy. Then they all walked back to the chili restaurant. Suddenly, they heard a scream. 

"HELP ME!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!" yelled the voice. 

"We've gotta go help him!" said Gabriella. 

"But, I wanted my chili!" said the Doctor. 

"Well, then I'm going alone!" then she ran off into the forest. 

"GABRIELLA!!" yelled the Doctor, but she was already too far away to hear, or she just wasn't listening. Either way, she kept running until she came to a man with a device on his hand and another man on the ground. 

"Now, for the last time, tell me what I want to know, and I'll spare your life. Where is the Sangraal??" asked the man with the device. 

"I...don't...know!" said the guy on the ground. 

"Very well then." Then the hand device started and the man on the ground screamed in pain. 

"STOP!! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" yelled Gabriella, who would have otherwise gone unnoticed. 

"And who are you, young lady?" asked the guy with the hand device. He had a very deep voice and his eyes glowed. 

"Gabriella Montez, and you are?" 

"Lord Ba'al. What are you doing here?" Ba'al asked. The guy on the ground had escaped. 

"It's a long story." 

"I have time." 

"Well, you probably want to sit down. This could be a while." They both sat on a nearby log. "So, it was the final performance of my school's musical and while I was singing _ Breaking Free _ with this _ really _ hot guy Troy, I spotted this guy standing near the door. Then I went outside to go home, and this Dalek tryed to kill me and these guys named the Doctor and Jack saved me. Then I went off with them in the TARDIS and we came here because Jack wanted some chili and we met these people in a group called 'SG1' and they showed me the Stargate, then this guy name John Sheppard came through the gate and we were going to get some chili and then I heard this guy screaming and I went to see what happened and now I'm here!" 

"Wait, you're saying that SG1 is on this planet?" he said to Gabriella. 

"Yes. Wait, before when you were hurting that guy-who's now gone. Sorry about that-you were talking about this 'Sangraal', what is that?" 

"It is an Ancient device that can kill all the Ori in the universe-- and why am I telling you this? I should be trying to find SG1. The Sangraal is probably here, because why else would they be here, right?" he looked at Gabriella. 

"Ummmm...right! So, let's go! They're that way!" she said pointing to the way she came. 

"No, I'm going, you're staying here with my jaffa," Ba'al said while pointing to the men in metal uniforms standing near the trees. 

"Oh crap," she said. Then Ba'al laughed and left her there and went off to find his enemies. 

TO BE CONTINUED! 

REVIEW PLEASE!! 

LOVE YOU ALL!! 

PEACE OUT!!! 

Superstar 


End file.
